Sarah Michelle Gellar/Quotes
Ammo *"Um, hello? Need some ammo here!" *"Uh, guns need bullets, y'know!" *"That click sound is not a good thing, is it." *"Uh, I need ammo. Like now!" *"Uh, ammunition is kind of a necessity." *"Where is my assistant? I need a reload." *"I'm out, like completely out!" *"Without ammo, I'm a dead duck." *"C'mon zombies, I'll take you all with my bare hands." *"Empty. Not good." *"No bullets, no chance." *"No bullets? Whatevs, I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do." Boarding Window *"Like this keeps them out!" Mystery Box - Moving *"Is this meant to be a plot twist?" *"Dude, that is not cool." *"Where the hell did it go?" *"I am not having a good day!" *"Make no mistake box. I will hunt you down." Catapult *"Try to not land on your face!" *"Go, Danny! Go!" *"Have a safe flight!" *"It'll be fun...'till his face hits a wall." *"Later, Rooker!" *"Seeya on the other side!" *"Hey! I can see my house from here!" *"Whoooohooo!" *"I feel like a bird!" *"Fly, my pretties! Fly!" *"Why don't you guys catch some air?" *"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" Crawlers *"Yikes! Crawlers!" *"Keep your lips off my legs, losers!" *"Didn't I kill you already?" *"So losing your legs didn't teach you a thing, huh?" *"Eating off the floor? I don't think so." Frozen in Water *"Hello? Is anyone going to help?" *"This is not good!" *"Girl in the ice here!? GIRL. IN. THE. ICE!" Shocked by Zombies *"Uh, ouch! Note to self, don't go next to electric zombies!" *"I just got zapped, and it did not feel good!" *"I really didn't dress for the cold!" In the Water *"This water is freezing!" *"Um, getting frostbite was so not on my list of things to do today!" Angry George *"He's crazy!" *"I think that just made him angry!" George Leaving *"I really hope he doesn't come back!" Calming George in the Water *"Ok George, take it easy." George Weakening *"He's weakening!" *"I think he's getting weaker! Look at the light!" *"You getting tired, George?" *"What's the matter George? Not feeling so great?" *"His light's blinking! What does that mean?" *"Anyone else think he's slowing done?" *"Something is going on with his light!" *"Oh! He's hurt!" *"I don't think that's going to hold him for long!" *"Hit him again!" Easter Egg Dolls *"Right back at ya, cutie pie!" *"Uh, that's not very nice!" *"Really? I hope she's nothing like you!" *"It's not deliberate! I am just trying not to drop you!" *"Aww, aren't you cute?" *"Have we met?" Easter Egg Response *"Sure! Why wouldn't we help some evil sounding stranger, while we're fighting off zombies!" *"Ok, this looks like it." *"Lights are on!" *"Now what?" *"Little half dome? Not exactly super specific! But I'll see what I can do." *"Um...hello? I blew up all the...little...half domey thingies!" *"Are you guys having a party in there?" *"Oops, umm...does anyone see another bottle around here?" *"Got the bottle!" *"Um, hello? It sounds like you got the bottle!" *"You guys have to be so cryptic? It's kind of a bad day." *"Oh!" *"Oww, my ears! ARGH!" *"This looks like...something." *"Um, you guys get your thing okay?" *"Another fuse? Do you think there is another hardware store around here?" *"Okay, I've done everything you've asked. Do I get a prize?" George Returns *"It's George!" *"Zombie George is back!" *"Uh, George is on the move again!" Easter Egg Answers *"I don't think so!" *"Uh, no way!" *"Uh, what?" *"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about!" *"Okie dokie!" *"Got it!" Headshot *"Sock it to 'em Danny!" *"You got him right in the kisser!" *"Oh, he felt that!" *"Keep popping those dead heads, Danny!" *"Oh no, he did not see that coming!"